


No Homo

by harpiedancer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpiedancer/pseuds/harpiedancer
Summary: 1,193 words of pure unadulterated heterosexuality.





	No Homo

“Hakaze,” Shu said, peering deep into Kaoru’s eyes which was starting to make Kaoru somewhat nervous due to Shu’s steely gaze. “I’ve fallen in love with you.”

“Sorry Itsuki-kun, you know what I say a thousand times to everyone, I’m not gay.” Kaoru started to say.

“I’m aware. I had to make my feelings known or I couldn’t live with myself.” Shu interrupted. 

“Buuut,” Kaoru said, holding up a finger to shush Shu. “To help you get over your feelings I’ll let you blow me.”

Shu blinked. “I fail to see how that isn’t an act of homosexuality.”

“Because if I close my eyes I can pretend you’re a girl which makes it not gay.” Kaoru spoke in a very sure of himself manner.

“Oh.” Shu paused, weighting his choices. “Perhaps.” 

“Perhaps?” Kaoru echoed.

“Perhaps this will help me get over my feelings as you said. But doing it in such an unprivate place, why Hakaze, I didn’t take you for a voyeur.” Shu clicked his tongue.

Kaoru waved his hands frantically, shaking his head. “No no, I wouldn’t want people seeing Itsuki-kun in such an indecent situation. Or a situation that’d make me look gay. We’ll just hide in a closet, okay?”

While his heart fluttered at how Kaoru was thinking of him, Shu also thought the hiding in a closet part was a tad bit meaningful. Or maybe he was feeling punny. “Very well, you may take me to the place you wish.”

With that Kaoru grabbed him by the wrist, tugging him in the direction of the closet. He opened up the closet door, allowing Shu to head inside first and then entered behind him. Locking the door he turned and pressed his back against it. “You’re not awful at this, right?” 

“I assure you I’m proficient at all I do.” Shu got down on his knees and begun undoing Kaoru’s belt.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Kaoru said quickly. “Woah. Wait till I close my eyes. I can't pretend with my eyes open.” He closed his eyes. “Now go.”

Shu sighed, but accepted it could be like this the whole time. He finished undoing Kaoru’s belt and zipper and pulled his pants and boxers down below his knees. He ran his tongue along the side of Kaoru’s cock before taking half of it into his mouth. 

“Woah.” Kaoru said again, pushing his tongue to the side of his mouth. “You’re impressive.”

Not that it needed to be said, Shu was very aware he was impressive. And he made himself look even more so by taking the other half of Kaoru’s dick into his mouth with another slurp. If his mouth wasn’t currently occupied, and if he was feeling nice, he’d’ve commented on Kaoru’s size which had gotten much thicker since they first started. He felt almost proud that he managed to get Kaoru so hard, so quickly. 

With his eyes still shut, Kaoru threaded his fingers in Shu’s hair. He rolled his hips forward, bumping against the back of Shu’s throat. Shu pulled back and Kaoru groaned at the loss. He pressed a kiss to the tip and then littered them down the side before taking Kaoru back into his mouth earning another groan.

“Itsuki-kun,” He tilted his head back, thunking his head against the door and tightening his grip in Shu’s hair. “Itsuki-kun, I bet you look so beautiful right now.” 

That sentence happened to sound highly of the homosexual nature, but it’s not like he could point that out right now. Instead he continued on with his performance, bobbing his head in a rhythmic fashion. Kaoru snapped his hips forward again with a moan which Shu happened to think of as applause for his show.

Kaoru tightened his grip, holding Shu’s head in place. “Tap my thigh if this starts to hurt.” He said, licking his lips as he started to thrust into Shu’s mouth. His pace wasn’t necessarily even at first, some may even call it sloppy, but he managed to smooth out once Shu gripped his thighs, holding him steady. 

“Itsuki-kun. You always look so beautiful.” He swallows hard, not thinking about the words spilling out of his mouth. “Even when you sit alone, even when you try to ignore all of us, I can’t help but notice you. You look so ethereal, so untouchable. You’re like a goddess.”

Kaoru opened his eyes, looking down at Shu. Seeing Shu there with his lips swollen around his cock Kaoru couldn’t hold out any longer. He spilled down Shu’s throat with a groan, eyes rolling back into his head. Feeling Shu swallow he loosened his grasp on his hair, allowing him to pull away. 

Shu pulled away and licked his lips. “I must admit, you said some very heterosexual things about me and certainly kept to your word of pretending I was someone else.”

Kaoru’s face flushed, partly due to what Shu had said and partly due to him finally realizing what he had said earlier. He stumbled over his words, trying to excuse his actions. “I. Perhaps I think you’re special.”

“Special AND beautiful like a goddess? Why, I'm very lucky to have you think of me in such ways.” Shu quirked an eyebrow. 

Kaoru averted his eyes, his heart was fluttering and the world was hazy. “One could say that. And maybe, perhaps say that I could go on one date with. If his earlier confession still stands.”

Shu shot up from his kneeling position. “You’re serious?”

Kaoru nodded meekly, pulling his pants back up and redoing his belt. “You know, in a heteroflexible fashion.”

“I’ll keep you to that. But of course we can’t do it now. I have to have a chance to dress up. I must look absolutely awful right now.” 

“You look wonderful, you always do. But of course, I would want you looking your best. And I could use a clean-up myself. Have to keep myself looking good.” Kaoru said, running a hand through his hair.

“I expect you to take me somewhere. Friday, at five o’clock.” Shu gestured at the door, “Move so I can leave. Kagehira is surely wondering where I’ve went by now.”

“What? I let you slide through a gap in my heterosexuality and all you say is a date and for me to move?” Still, Kaoru moved aside.

“I figure you’ll need some time on your own to come to terms with your newfound sexuality.” Shu teased with a glint in his eye.

“I’m still not gay. You’re just very pretty so I think this is okay.” Kaoru’s already saying this before Shu even finished speaking.

Shu tapped a finger to the tip of Kaoru’s nose. “You’re interesting. Maybe that’s why I fell for you. I look forward to our date.”

Kaoru blushed, nervously running a finger through his hair again. “I, uh, well, I’ll see you tomorrow? In class? Yeah.” He opened the door gesturing for Shu to leave.

On his way out Shu pecked Kaoru on the cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Straightie.” With that said he headed out leaving Kaoru to stand in the doorway, head still reeling about the events that just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> no proof reading we die like men


End file.
